


Решение

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Джон Уотсон получил сообщение от своего лучшего друга с просьбой прийти на Бейкер-стрит 221B, никак не ожидая, что это за собой повлечёт...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Решение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resoluzione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971298) by [RinKamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot). 



> Это перевод фика Resoluzione автора  
> RinKamelot.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971298

Я решительно направлялся к квартире 221B на Бейкер-Стрит после ссоры с Мэри по поводу цвета приглашений на свадьбу. Но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза. Кого бы заинтересовала дискуссия о том, какой цвет лучше, когда два цвета были практически одинаковы? Какая, к чёрту, разница между «канарейкой» и «тостом»? И когда я в шутку предложил Мэри поджаренную канарейку, она расстроилась и начала сомневаться, действительно ли я заинтересован в том, чтобы жениться на ней или нет. Опять этот вопрос, который она задавала мне все последние недели с тех пор, как мы обручились, и это уже начинало меня раздражать. То, что мы оба Альфы, тоже не очень помогало — ни один из нас не хотел уступать в наших спорах, что только приводило к большей злости и раздражению. Вот почему мне повезло, что именно в этот момент Шерлок прислал мне на телефон сообщение: «Срочно, 221B. SH». Это позволило мне извиниться, пообещав, что я продолжу обдумывать задание Мэри, и немедленно уйти оттуда. Вероятно, позже мне всё же придётся выслушивать её жалобы об отсутствии у меня интереса и тяжёлые вздохи, но теперь я с нетерпением отправился на встречу с моим будущим шафером и лучшим другом, чтобы заняться с ним интересным делом. Это было мне гораздо нужнее.

Когда я добрался до дома и вошёл в коридор, сладкий запах достиг моего носа. Вероятно, наша заботливая миссис Хадсон пекла печенье. Прежде чем уходить, нужно будет попросить у неё несколько, они пахли просто чудесно. Не теряя времени, я начал подниматься по ступенькам, отделявшим меня от этажа моего друга. Зная его, можно было предположить, что он уже рассказал мне об всё этом новом случае, не замечая, что я ещё не пришёл, и я улыбнулся этой мысли. Сколько бы мы ни были вместе, он всё ещё любил говорить со мной, даже если меня не было рядом. Но как только я добрался до вершины лестницы, я заметил, что обычно открытая дверь сейчас закрыта. Удивившись, я начал искать в карманах ключи, чтобы отпереть её, но лишь мои пальцы, наконец, нащупали их, я почувствовал сильный удар по затылку, и всё потемнело.

Когда я пришёл в себя, то оказался лежащим на мягкой поверхности кровати, и, повернув голову, понял, что нахожусь не больше и не меньше, чем в комнате Шерлока. Сам он стоял у моих ног, пристально наблюдая за мной, в своей обычной белой простыне, наброшенной на обнаженное тело. Я с досадой уставился на него, чувствуя болезненный синяк там, где, как я подозревал, Шерлок ударил меня по голове. Теперь вопрос на миллион фунтов, какого черта он это сделал?

Я попытался встать, чтобы разобраться с ним, как и следовало, но понял, что мои руки привязаны к изголовью кровати. Я в раздражении зарычал, надеясь, что у моего друга есть очень, очень хорошее объяснение всему этому. Мог ли этот день быть хуже? Сначала спор из-за дурацкого цвета свадебных приглашений, а теперь Шерлок бьёт меня, кто знает, с какой целью. Что дальше? Миссис Хадсон попытается отравить меня своим печеньем?

Я свирепо взглянул на Шерлока, но тот даже не вздрогнул, скорее, просто проигнорировал меня. И я подозревал, что если сам не начну разговор, то и он этого не сделает.

— Почему ты ударил меня?! — спросил я несколько возмущенно и раздраженно.

— Мне нужно было оглушить тебя, чтобы обездвижить, так как я подозревал, что сам ты не будешь сотрудничать, — ответил он так, как будто это было самым нормальным на свете — ударить своего лучшего друга и связать его.

— Только не говори мне, что это ещё один из твоих экспериментов, Шерлок! — прорычал я снизу. — Я не в настроении для этого!

Шерлок захохотал и, казалось, слегка обиделся на моё замечание. Но его таинственный и пугающий вид Альфы не возымел должного эффекта, когда он был одет только в одну лишь белую простыню.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора!

Я нахмурился, пытаясь найти смысл в его словах. Что-то подсказывало мне, что это была не просто одна из обычных шерлоковских истерик, а за его действиями стояло нечто более важное, и я нервно облизал губы, прежде чем спросить его:

— Шерлок, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты собирался оставить меня, Джон! — крикнул он в полный голос, начав стремительно шагать туда-сюда по комнате. — Больше не было бы никаких прогулок вместе, никаких дел, и я бы никогда не увидел тебя снова, ты бы погряз в однообразной, скучной жизни с этой женщиной.

Я устало вздохнул — прошло уже достаточно много времени с момента нашей последней дискуссии относительно моей свадьбы, состоявшейся тогда, когда я предложил Шерлоку стать моим шафером. Я думал, что тема закрыта, но, похоже, это было не так…

— Шерлок, я собираюсь жениться и завести семью, хочешь ты этого или нет, — ответил я самым спокойным и мягким голосом, каким только мог воспользоваться, словно пытался убедить ребёнка, что у него будет новая мать. Я глубоко вдохнул, чтобы продолжить свои попытки убедить его в том, что моя свадьба состоится, и он ничего не сможет с этим поделать, когда понял, что запах печенья становится слишком интенсивным, таким, что почти кружится голова. Этот сладкий аромат полностью порабощал меня, настолько, что я даже ощутил, что начинаю выделять слюну из-за него. Неужели этот аромат исходил от печенья?

— Я знаю, — срывающимся голосом произнёс Шерлок, отвлекаясь от моей попытки найти, откуда на самом деле исходил этот восхитительный аромат.

— Хорошо, раз ты это понял, то отпусти меня! — прошептал я, снова пытаясь распутать руки, чтобы придать больше весомости моей просьбе.

— Нет, — проворчал Шерлок, смерив меня суровым взглядом.

— Шерлок!

— Ты не уйдёшь отсюда, пока не отменишь эту дурацкую свадьбу! — прошептал он своим обычным авторитарным тоном и приблизился к подножию кровати. Его огромный рост и полный ярости взгляд придавали ему совершенно пугающий вид. Передо мной стоял абсолютно разъяренный Альфа, и эта картина так поразила меня, что мне пришлось сглотнуть слюну и нервно облизать губы, прежде чем ответить ему.

— Шерлок, я не отменю свадьбу! Ради всего святого! — умолял я. Я действительно не хотел ссориться с ним, тем более, будучи привязанным в невыгодном положении. Шерлок сердито нахмурился с выражением, которым пользовался только тогда, когда видел, что кто-то совершенно глуп.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, почему ты выбрал её? — раздражённо спросил он.

Моё сердце забилось в груди. Это было не то, о чём я хотел бы поговорить, тем более с ним.

— Любой, у кого есть глаза, смог бы понять, даже Андерсон может это сделать! Совершенно очевидно, что она похожа на меня — именно по этой причине ты её и выбрал! — сам ответил он, не давая мне времени открыть рот. — Я проанализировал, что именно заставляет тебя по-прежнему поддерживать с ней отношения, несмотря на то, что я вернулся, — продолжал он, бросая на меня странный взгляд. — Ты не можешь жить без эмоций или опасностей, так как ты зависим от них, так что однообразная жизнь с женщиной не для тебя, поэтому ты не хочешь жениться! — мой мозг усиленно работал, пытаясь найти способ опровергнуть то, что говорил Шерлок, но пока не находил способа сделать это.

— Так что единственная причина — быть с ней из-за секса или из-за желания иметь детей. Так что… если ты хочешь только секса и семьи, я дам тебе это! Так ты не сможешь уйти от меня!

— Шерлок, не говори глупостей, на случай, если ты забыл, мы оба Альф.…

Мои слова умерли у меня во рту, когда Шерлок сбросил простыню, демонстрируя свою молочную обнажённую кожу и большую эрекцию между ног. Но то, что поразило меня, полностью заворожив, было жидкостью, которая скользила по его бедрам.

О, боже мой!

Этого не может быть! Я жил рядом с этим человеком так долго и не понял! Я напряг весь свой разум в поисках логического объяснения сцены перед моими глазами. Ради всего святого! Я доктор! Как я мог не заметить, что великий Шерлок Холмс был омегой?!

В своё оправдание могу только сказать, что раньше я никогда не ощущал аромат омеги, исходящий от него, и никогда не видел, чтобы он страдал от желания. Если бы не та полупрозрачная жидкость, которая продолжала стекать по его бедрам, я бы никогда в это не поверил. Как он мог так долго оставаться неузнанным?

— Майкрофт позаботился о том, чтобы достать мне подавители, которые изменили мой запах со времени первой течки, — ответил Шерлок на мой неосторожный вопрос, одновременно взбираясь мне на бёдра.

— О, чёрт!

Боже, как это было глупо! С того момента, как я вошёл в квартиру, аромат течки Шерлока окружал меня, и теперь я понял, что это именно то, что я и хотел сделать, и мой член тоже совершенно согласился с этой идеей.

— Почему сейчас? Так внезапно… — я сглотнул слюну при виде его верхом на мне.

— Это не внезапно, я планировал сделать это с тех пор, как ты сделал ей предложение, — от этих слов у меня сжалось сердце, по-своему странные, они звучали для меня как какое-то романтическое признание… — Но я так долго жил с подавителями, что моему телу потребовалось время, чтобы удалить их из организма. Было очень неприятно ждать, пока я наблюдал, как ты проводишь с ней все больше и больше времени.

Это был первый раз, когда я видел Шерлока таким человечным и таким обнажённым… и я не имею в виду физически. По-своему Шерлок полностью раздевался передо мной, без масок, без позёрства; рядом со мной стоял хитрый, избалованный, упрямый, инфантильный человек, который был Шерлоком Холмсом без всяких прикрас.

Я хотел подробно поговорить с ним обо всём, честно и откровенно, и сделать этот момент более эмоциональным или романтичным… но, чёрт возьми, смазка Шерлока полностью пропитала область моих штанов, на которой он сидел, и теперь эта жидкость просачивалась в моё нижнее белье. То, что его запах становился всё более интенсивным с каждой минутой, не помогало мне думать ни о чём, кроме как трахнуть его и пометить.

— Похоже, кто-то очень заинтересовался сложившейся ситуацией, — пробормотал Шерлок, когда его правая рука сжала мою промежность. Хриплый стон сорвался с моих губ в ответ на его действия.

Шерлок насмешливо улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе. Боже, его аромат был изысканным, он был сладким, со странной смесью химикатов, его безумно дорогой пены после бритья и чрезвычайно мужественного мускуса. Он был таким… Шерлоком. Не произнеся больше ни слова, он прижался к моим губам, и мы столкнулись зубами в беспорядочном движении друг к другу. Слова Мориарти против воли всплыли в голове: «девственник»…

С моих губ срывалось довольное урчание, приглушённое стонами Шерлоком. Я с лёгкостью перехватил лидерство в поцелуе, смакуя внутренности его рта. Если бы мои руки были свободны, я бы обязательно дотронулся и до его чёрных кудрей, чтобы ласкать их. Мы почти потеряли счёт времени, но вскоре нам пришлось отстраниться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха.

Лицо Шерлока было всего в нескольких дюймах от моего, и слабый румянец покрывал его скулы. Такая близость позволяла мне потеряться в его хамелеонных глазах, так же, как и ему в моих. На какой-то момент мы замерли, наблюдая друг за другом, а потом я почувствовал его руки на своей промежности.

Звук вытягиваемого из пряжки ремня сменился звуком расстёгиваемой молнии, заставляя мою кровь загореться. Вскоре после этого я почувствовал, как пальцы Шерлока цепляются за края моих брюк и нижнего белья, пытаясь стянуть их, и я приподнял бёдра, чтобы позволить ему это сделать. Шерлок спустил брюки почти до икр, и я увидел, как он нагло осматривает моё тело, издавая какое-то удовлетворённое мурлыканье. Мне тут же пришлось прикусить губы, чтобы не застонать, и не умолять его коснуться меня.

Но никто в здравом уме не мог устоять перед видом обнажённого Шерлока с покрасневшими щеками и красными от нашего предыдущего поцелуя губами! Теперь он снова сидел на моих бёдрах и на моем взбодрившемся члене, который лишь слегка покачнулся, прежде чем прижаться к моему животу. Давление было несколько болезненным, но теплая жидкость, которая начинала капать из него на мой член, делала ощущения приятнее. Настолько, что, не замечая этого, я начал урчать от удовольствия, и осознал это только тогда, когда услышал, как Шерлок рассмеялся.

Но прежде чем я успел возразить, как быстро всё шло, Шерлок немного наклонился ко мне и начал двигать бедрами, заставляя свой член тереться о мой в восхитительной ласке. Мы оба задыхались от этого интимного прикосновения. Я закрыл глаза, надеясь лучше почувствовать тепло, которое исходило от тела Шерлока. Его натиск становился всё более хаотичным и резким, а стоны увеличивали громкость, полностью заглушая мои. Я открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок выплеснулся на мой живот длинными разрядами тёплой спермы, его белое жемчужное тело, покрытое потом, приобрело мягкий розоватый оттенок, а голова слегка откинулась назад с небольшим наклоном, обнажая область, где находилась его гормональная железа, — та самая, которую он хотел, чтобы я мог укусить и навсегда пометить как свою. Чтобы любой Альфа, приближающийся к Шерлоку, мог заметить, что у него уже есть партнёр.

Через несколько минут Шерлок открыл глаза, всё еще пытаясь отрегулировать своё дыхание, и протянул руку туда, где его сперма осталась на моём животе, без лишних слов начав растирать её по всему телу, словно желая пометить меня своим. Не будучи в состоянии больше выносить эту картину, я зарычал и попытался пропихнуть затекшие ноги между его мягкими бедрами. Но Шерлок опустил руку и крепко сжал меня, заставив заскулить. Одним быстрым движением он скользнул по моим ногам и нежно облизал мой член. Если бы я не лежал, это движение, несомненно, сбило бы меня с ног, потому что я сомневаюсь, что смог бы сохранить равновесие с этим языком, который, казалось, умело пробирался сквозь всю мою твёрдую плоть. Это ощущение было невероятно интенсивным, настолько, что я чувствовал, что вся моя кровь направляется в эту конкретную область, игнорируя всё остальное.

Пальцы Шерлока вскоре присоединились к празднику, который его язык устроил моему члену, крепко сжимая самые чувствительные части и двигаясь с мучительной медлительностью вверх и вниз. Вскоре Шерлок сосредоточился на головке члена, нежно целуя, чтобы потом коротко лизнуть гладкую кожицу, уделяя особое внимание отверстию уретры, а в конце концов глубоко заглотил и начал сосать. Это действие повторялось бесконечное число раз, пока я сам не начал толкаться между его пальцами и ртом. Я был почти на пике… — но это прекратилось, когда Шерлок снова крепко сжал основание моего члена.

— Пожалуйста… — пробормотал я. Как он мог быть таким жестоким?

Моя мольба замерла, когда я почувствовал, как он привстал и устроился на моих бёдрах, а мой мозг, который до этого момента был на прогулке, решил внезапно вернуться назад, поняв, что намеревается сделать Шерлок. Я не мог ему этого позволить, боясь, что он поранится.

— Подожди, Шерлок!

Не слушая, он пронзил себя моим членом, заставив нас обоих тяжело вздохнуть, и я почувствовал, как медленно его внутренности открываются передо мной, сантиметр за сантиметром. Рык удовлетворения вырвался из моего горла, настолько сильный, что я наверняка буду потом хрипеть несколько дней. Шерлок спрятал лицо у меня на шее, пытаясь приспособиться к резкому вторжению, которое совершил он сам. Мне пришлось призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы тут же не начать трахать это чудесное тело, которое было слишком жарким и узким.

Я нащупал его лицо и начал тереться об него носом. Это был очень интимный жест между альфой и омегой, так как нос был самой важной нашей частью, ведь именно благодаря ему мы воспринимали феромоны и другие запахи, которые указывали на опасность.

Шерлок мурлыкал, довольный моими ласками. Я осторожно слизнул слезы, которые появились в уголках его глаз, и оставил поцелуи на его веках. Вскоре после этого Шерлок тоже начал тереться об меня щеками в очень собственническом жесте, опять смешивая свой запах с моим. По его поведению я понял, что Шерлок уже привык к проникновению, и, отчаянно припав к его губам, двинулся вперёд. Шерлок тяжело ахнул в поцелуй и вцепился руками в мою шею.

Я вышел из него почти полностью, а затем сильно протаранил, желая найти простату, и почувствовал, как кончик моего члена коснулся чего-то мягкого внутри. Это что-то заставило Шерлока скорчиться на мне, а потом выгнуть спину и издать гортанный стон. Я удовлетворенно улыбнулся — я не нашел простату, но, по-видимому, попал в шейку матки. Что есть мочи я начал вбиваться в это место, что было действительно трудно, учитывая, что мои руки были привязаны к изголовью кровати Шерлока, а сам Шерлок лежал на мне. Я понимал, что когда всё это закончится, мышцы моих ног сведёт окончательно, но сейчас это было не важно. Изо рта Шерлока сочились бесконечные стоны, некоторые из которых заглушались моими поцелуями, но самый сильный вырвался, заставив его выгнуться и оторваться от моих губ.

— Н-нет… — вздохнул Шерлок.

Я тут же замер.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спросил я, всей душой надеясь, чтобы его ответ не был утвердительным.

— Попробуй только, и я тебя пристрелю! — раздражённо пробормотал он, а потом полностью прильнул ко мне и, приблизив рот к моему уху, тихо выдохнул. — Не останавливайся, Джоууун…

Шерлок ухватил губами мочку моего уха, немного посасывая её и нежно прикусывая. Разве мог этот человек быть более эротичным? Ответ на этот вопрос, возникший у меня в голове, появился в тот самый миг, когда Шерлок положил руки мне на бёдра и начал раскачиваться на мне. В отличие от моих движений, Шерлок каким-то образом сумел полностью вытащить мой член из себя, а затем плотно насадиться на него, позволяя мне снова испытать, как узость его тела раскрылась, чтобы впустить меня в его мягкую внутреннюю часть. Как и Шерлок раньше, теперь я тоже стонал без остановки.

При одном из толчков Шерлока, когда он снова начал вводить мой член внутрь себя, я насколько мог осторожно приподнял бёдра, и это действие заставило нас обоих застонать, оказавшись на полпути. Поэтому потом, когда он поднимался и опускался на меня, я начал вращать бёдрами, чтобы массировать его простату. Через несколько минут я почувствовал, что Шерлок вот-вот достигнет кульминации, его ноги начали дрожать, а внутренние мышцы сжиматься вокруг моего набухшего члена в спорадических спазмах. Чувствительная часть основания моей жесткой плоти, как раз там, где образовывался узел, напряглась и я почувствовал, что всё это не продлится долго.

— Шерлок, — пробормотал я, чувствуя, как слюна стекает с моих губ.

— Д-да? — успел ответить он между стонами, не переставая скакать. Мне нужно было поговорить с ним, дать понять, что должно сейчас произойти, и то ли это, чего мы действительно хотим.

— Подожди, Шерлок! — Шерлок посмотрел на меня с разочарованием, но двигаться перестал. — Я собираюсь кончить, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы знать, что произойдёт, когда я это сделаю.

Я сглотнул слюну, чтобы немного успокоиться и продолжить, что было нелегко, пока я чувствовал мягкость внутри Шерлока, умоляющую меня не прекращать свои нежные толчки:

— Это важно! Если мы сделаем это, то не будет обратного пути. Ты правда этого хочешь? Ты всегда утверждал, что женат на своей работе, сейчас ты действительно хочешь семью со мной?

Сам я воистину этого хотел. Я бы не вытерпел, если бы всё это оказалось просто попыткой Шерлока помешать его единственному другу уйти от него, я мечтал, чтобы он чувствовал ко мне то же самое, что и я к нему.…

Шерлок прервал меня, поцеловав так, что перехватило дыхание. После небольшого перерыва, когда он оставил меня полностью сдавшимся на его милость, Шерлок ответил:

— Я хочу, Джон, я хочу иметь твоих детей, показывать твой след на моей шее, объявляя всему миру, что ты, Джон Уотсон, мой и только мой.

Одна из рук Шерлока соскользнула с моего бедра, и он без стеснения обхватил тугую кожу основания моего члена и большим пальцем начал тереть её. Жалобный вздох вырвался из моего рта от силы возникших ощущений. Небольшое самообладание, ещё остававшееся во мне, пошло прахом от сочетания этого действия и его слов. И, не в силах сдержаться, я резко толкнулся между бёдер Шерлока, сумев беспрепятственно вернуть ритм, который был у нас несколько минут назад.

У меня оставалось не так много времени, поэтому я начал трахать его сильнее, проникая всё глубже и глубже, а он крепко прижался к моим плечам и вонзил ногти в кожу, кусая повсюду, куда мог дотянуться.  
Усилив напор, мне удалось полностью войти в Шерлока, а потом каким-то образом вывернуться так, чтобы сильно укусить нужное место на его шее. Всё это я сделал как раз вовремя, так как через несколько секунд я начал кончать длинными струями спермы прямо в его узкий вход, что привело к тому, что узел начал раздуваться внутри Шерлока, не позволяя сперме покинуть его. Я никогда ни с кем не связывался раньше, поэтому не был готов к силе ощущений, атаковавших меня, я чувствовал, что каждый нерв моего тела наэлектризован, и что сотни мурашек рождаются в нижней части спины, предупреждая о новом оргазме.

Моя спина выгибалась каждый раз, когда я кончал внутрь Шерлока, и я не мог прийти в себя от ошеломления. Потом я всё же открыл глаза и смог увидеть его калейдоскопические радужки, которые сейчас стали совершенно чёрными. Он тоже смотрел на меня и чувствовал себя так же, как и я, при каждом моём толчке задыхаясь от удовольствием. Боже, как я ненавидел, что был связан, и не мог провести руками по его спине, чтобы хоть немного успокоить его, или просто стереть кровь, которая выступила на месте моего укуса.

Прошли долгие минуты, прежде чем я перестал сотрясаться от оргазма, но, без сомнения, мой узел образовался на достаточно длительное время. Поэтому Шерлок чуть сдвинулся, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, и я заметил, что живот его испачкан его собственной спермой, в какой-то момент он кончил, почти без моей помощи. Но эта мысль ушла на второй план, когда я увидел что-то ещё более удивительное, чем это. Смутившись, я пристально разглядывал живот Шерлока: он был настолько наполнен моей спермой, что слегка раздулся, но на всей земле не было ничего, что могло бы соперничать с тем, как красиво он выглядел.

— Ты всё ещё думаешь жениться на Мэри? — спросил Шерлок, рукой нежно лаская мою грудь.

— Нет, зачем мне жениться на ком-то, кого я в действительности не люблю, если у меня есть ты?

Шерлок расплылся в улыбке, настолько, что казалось, его лицо раскололось надвое, и без раздумий двинул бедрами вниз, добиваясь, чтобы мой узел вошёл в него ещё глубже, вызвав новый стон у нас обоих.

— Это хорошо, что ты решился, теперь, я думаю, мне не придётся больше ревновать.

Он не сомневался в моих словах, зная, что они были стопроцентной правдой. Поэтому я лишь весело покачал головой и сосредоточился на ласках, которые он мне дарил. Но через несколько секунд его руки покинули мою кожу, и я открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, почему. Оказалось, что он касается ими своего выпуклого живота.

— Как думаешь, я уже забеременел от всего, что мы здесь делали? — сказал он, нежно себя поглаживая.

— Не знаю, но если нет, у нас ещё много времени, чтобы все исправить, — мурлыкнул я. —И очень надеюсь, к тому времени ты уже меня развяжешь.

Широкая улыбка осветила лицо Шерлока. При этом он мягко кивнул. Когда мои руки освободятся, я жестоко накажу этого несносного детектива-консультанта…


End file.
